


Team G.M.B.D.

by j_whirl44



Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girls ! Night ! Girls ! Night !, giving them a deserved moment of PEACE even if this is incredibly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: A weekly gathering turns competitive.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker & Melanie King & Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Series: Podcast Girls Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	Team G.M.B.D.

“The Archers?  _ Really? _ ” Georgie says as she stares at Daisy in somewhat disbelief. Daisy rolls her eyes and gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Basira’s ragged on me enough about I’m immune to any judgement at this point,” she replies and Georgie laughs and nodded her head, “fair enough.”

They sit at a table to the side towards the back of the pub as they wait for Basira and Melanie to join. It’s a little weekly ritual they’ve started in the past few weeks or so. Things at the Institute seemed to be getting worse and worse so it was nice to have at least one night a week where they didn’t have to deal with whatever supernatural bullshit was around.

Daisy sees Basira and Melanie walk in waves them down immediately. They come join then and more drinks are ordered.

They fall into comfortable small talk. Georgie asks how work is going and listens and smiles as Melanie rants another rant about Elias. When she’s done Georgie leans over and kisses her on the cheek and holds her hands and squeezes as to calm her down. Across from them, Daisy and Basira are doing the same. It’s something none of the four really talk about, it’s just accepted.

There’s an announcement that startles them all, an emcee at the front announces that trivia night is about to being and whoever wants to participate come up and get the answer sheets.

The four share a look, “Trivia night? Since when does this place do shit like that,” Basira says with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Daisy laughs at her displeasure, “Oh come on, it might be fun! You girls in?” she says, looking at Georgie and Melanie.

“Oh I'm well ahead of you,” Georgie replies, already halfway out of her seat and off to gather the materials.

Melanie giggles and shakes her head, “we’ve really done it now,” she says.

Basira groans again and Daisy grabs her arm, “You’ll survive,” she says and gives her arm a gentle squeeze. Basira smiles at her and it’s a moment that’s gone all too soon when Georgie comes back victorious.

“We need a name, any suggestions?” Georgie says looking at the table. No one says anything and she sighs as she writes something down. Melanie peeks over at the sheet and laughs.

“Really? That’s the name?” she says.

“What do you have any better ideas?” Georgie retorts.

“Is that just the first initials of our names,” Basira asks with a sneaky laugh behind her voice.

“Wait, why am I last?” Daisy says with fake hurt in her tone.

Without a beat, Georgie responds, “Because you listen to the archers.”

The four of them all irrupt with laughter that's so loud the tables next to the turn with slight annoyance in which they all ignore.

They do eventually settle down as the trivia game begins and soon it’s an all out heated battle between them and a team two tables down. The other teams have all but folded and now practically the whole pub is focused on the two of them. Georgie’s gripping the pencil in her hand tight as Melanie holds onto her wrist. Daisy has that familiar fire in her eyes when she’s in the heat of competition and even Basira, though her hesitation at first, has a concentrated look on her face. The four of them are focused on the emcee. 

“Alright, the next question...In Norse mythology, who was Loki’s wife,” he says.

The table erupts, Georgie and Melanie both deflate a little as Daisy lets out a laugh and gives a pointed look to Basira who holds her face in her hands as she can’t believe out of all the questions to get that was one to help them win.

“Sigyn…” she says in a low voice.

“What?” Georgie says.

“Sigyn was Loki’s wife,” Basira repeats herself, careful to not have the other table overhear. Daisy is completely gone now as she continues to laugh at the situation. Melanie and Georgie give Basira a look as if to ask to be let in on the joke but she shakes her head. “Don’t worry about her right now did you write it down?”

Georgie shakes out of her haze as she scribbles the answer down. Basira grabs the paper and runs up to emcee and hands it in. The other table follows.

For a crowded pub it’s eerily silent as everyone awaits the final result. The emcee clears his throat as he gets everyone’s attention, “Well this was certainly a close call tonight! These two teams were really neck and neck but the winner, by one point,” he pauses for effect. The four women cling onto each other. “Team GMBD! Congratulations.”

The four of them cheer and pump various fists in the air and Basira chugs the rest of her drink as the rest of the pub applauds them.

Georgie lifts her glass, “To Basira!” she exclaims.  
  
Melanie follows her, “To Basira!” The two down there drinks as well. Daisy is still giggling in the corner as she just gives her partner a knowing look that Basira is consciously ignoring.

“So, how did you know that? You got a secret degree in mythology or something?” Georgie says.

Before Basira even has the chance to respond, “Oh has she never told you about her uni band?”

Melanie and Georgie both go wide eyed at that and look pointedly at Basira for an explanation. She’s still hiding behind her glass as she closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh.

“You were in a band?” Melanie says with a laugh, “What did you play?”   


“She sang mostly!” Daisy buts in.

“Daisy please,” Basira warns, she lays a hand on Daisy's arm and though she’s annoyed she still handles her with care as she turns to the others.

“It’s not a big deal. Just something we did to pass the time. We...retold stories. One of them was Norse mythology,” she says casually.

Georgie and Melanie share a look as they lean into each other giggling, “That’s awesome,” Georgie says.

“So you’re saying next time we meet for karaoke then?” Melanie says with a wink.

“No-”

“Yes-” Daisy and Basira say in unison.

The four of them laugh. They head out soon after.

“Same time next week then?” Georgie asks.

“Not if it’s another trivia night,” Basira jokes.

“Karaoke's still an option,” Melanie muses.

“Yeah Basira karaoke’s still an option,” Daisy replies.

“Trivia it is then,” Basira says.

They all say their goodbyes with a nice warmth in their chests. They head off in opposite directions; two by two.

**Author's Note:**

> Let !!!!! the ladies !!!!!! have fun !!!!!!!
> 
> anyways, I of course had to reference The Mechs somehow. I think it's my civic duty.
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
